User talk:105th ODST BN
Welcome Welcome to Halo Fanon! Ciao ...sorry about that Dear 105, On the behalf of HFFW, firstly, I'd like to welcome you; I'm Relentless, co-founder and bureaucrat; please feel free to ask me if you have any questions. Secondly I'd like to apologize for Delta Team Curt's (Jennings & Rall's) chastising comment on your helljumper article; he has been warned that his conduct is out of line and that his 'critique' constitutes as harassment. Please don't be discouraged, and keep on working on your articles. =] Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 23:31, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Co-Founder and Bureaucrat, Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Harvard Stem Cell Institute and Harvard University, Department of Stem Cell & Regenerative Biology Thanks Umm I'm not sure If i am sendng this the right way but do you think that what I made is canon fodder? I do ahve soldi facts to back it up If you want them 105th ODST BN 23:34, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Sending Messages ODST, I see that you have replied to Relentless on your own talk page. To make sure other users receive your messages, their signature usually contains a (Talk Page) link. Click on the link and write your message on their talk page rather than your own. Take my signature for example: . If you go over the sig with your cursor you will find three links within it. To send a message directly to me click on my talk page link:Guard and reply there. Sometimes the users or admins find this simple mistake as I have and are able to reply faster. It may take some getting used to but everyone always manages it. Anyhow good luck with your articles.-- It's no problem. On a second note, to help users know who the message they receive come from, leave four tildes at the end.To find this go to the bottom of the talk page and it will say:Sign your name. Click it. This represents your signature until you create your own from scratch.-- Perfect. Just do that with every message or RP post.-- Picture Hey, could I use your Helljumper ODST picture for my Pathfinder Program? It looks BA.-- RE: Heavy Round Dear 105, Hi there—I didn't quite understand your message, but got the general meaning of "anti matter" from it; if anti matter was being used, the matter-anti matter annihilation I'd expect to do significant damage, but I was not of the understanding that the UNSC had weaponized the matter-anti matter process; their inventory as of H3 seems to be primarily restricted to kinetic weapons, not particle weapons. :) Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 13:34, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Re: RE: Heavy Round Dear 105, I think that your usage of gamma rays is certainly a novel idea, especially to inhibit local focal repair mechanisms. As Ajax, another admin will tell you though, it seems improbable that such advanced matter-antimatter weapons technology exists on a wide scale in 2552. :) I'm probably not the best person to ask on this matter; you should speak to Ajax 013 or Rotaretilbo, who are both very qualified administrators and excellent writers. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 13:43, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Re: RE: RE: Heavy Round Dear 105, hahahaha no problem. hope I was of help :) Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 13:51, 9 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Another Question. Dear 105, I believe that on wiki, you would have to make another account; but I think that your current name is perfectly fine. Generally, just getting a new account to change your name is discouraged by policy. :) Keep in touch. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 14:02, 9 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Project Helljumper Dear 105, I didn't place any of those templates. :) You should speak to the users that placed 'em. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 15:17, 9 December 2008 (UTC) RE: is there any way of editing the title in an articale I accadentley made my new articale Mjr instead of Maj McCoy Dear 105, Yes. It's the "move" tab, right next to the "edit" or "history" tabs. Please be advised that according to the Manual of Style (MOS) that ranks and other titles aren't used in article names. :) Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 17:45, 9 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Ohh ok I ddint know there was somethign about the titles of the names Dear 105, No problem. :) The MOS is just 'understood' and I don't think we have a formal copy of it on HFFW. I'll try to get it done within a few weeks. Good luck with your articles :) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 17:48, 9 December 2008 (UTC)